


Superboy and the Invisible Girl

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: Just a girl, trying to write and navigate her life as best she can while she figures out what she's supposed to be doing, and how to get there.





	Superboy and the Invisible Girl

If you asked her how long she had been sitting there, staring at a blank page, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you. 

 

The pen slipped slowly from between her fingertips and made a soft clicking sound as it hit the paper, eventually rolling to a stop. Breathing out deeply, she lifted her hands to cover her face. The words hadn’t come easily to her today and she felt it weighing heavily on her mind. 

 

The past few weeks had been a struggle- a constant battle she was still fighting with both her notebook and her laptop, the blank pages taunting her. 

 

Writing had always come easily to her, the ideas she had were practically overflowing, all competing for space in her head. The problem came when it was time to translate those words into something physical; to get them out and bring them to life in the world outside of her head. 

 

She stood and stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to wake herself up and give her cramped muscles some much needed relief. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in, slowly bringing air back in to fill her lungs. She closed the laptop screen and stood up, taking her cup of tea with her as she slid her feet over the smooth wooden panels of the floor to the kitchen. Pouring some hot water into the mug, she retrieved another tea bag from the pantry and returned to her spot on the couch. 

 

If she actually intended on getting any writing done, she knew it was going to be a very long night. 

 

As she went to open her laptop, she heard a succession of three rapid knocks on the door before it opened and after a few seconds, footsteps echoed through the front hallway. 

 

“Morning Tor”, Taran greeted as he entered the kitchen. 

 

Tori smiled at him ad nodded her head towards the counter space next to where she was standing. “Nora made coffee before she left.”

 

“You act like that means something to me”, he replied, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “How is elusive Nora? I feel like I haven’t seen her in weeks.”

 

Tori filled up a mug with hot water and pushed it towards him, knowing he was more of a tea drinker. “Still living in the practice studios. I live here and I feel like I haven’t seen her in weeks.”

 

“She’s dedicated, I’ll give her that.”

 

She hummed in agreement as she walked over to the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. “I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet?”

 

“Depends on what you mean by ‘yet’. Technically, I ate at around three this morning? And I haven’t slept, so I mean, I have…”

 

“I’m just gonna stop you right there. Waffles or french toast?” she asked before he could talk his way around it. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re the best?” 

 

Shaking her head, she went back to the pantry to grab a bottle of maple syrup. “So, what is it that kept you up this time?”

 

“I wanted to finish that book series that I started, and I figured I might as well just do it all in one day.” He replied between taking sips of his tea. 

 

“And? What’s the verdict?” she asked, glancing over at him briefly before turning her attention back to the toaster oven. 

 

“I would probably say it sits somewhere in my top ten, for now.” He replied after a brief pause. “How goes the writing, by the way? Anything new for me to read?”

 

She sighed, staring down into her tea cup. “I just don’t know where to take it.”

 

“Still scared of it being predictable?” He took the silence that followed as confirmation. “You know you don’t have to limit yourself so strictly, right? It’s your piece. Take it as far as your ideas will stretch, and then once you have it all on paper, worry about editing later.”

 

He walked over to her and carefully plucked the tea cup from her fingers, setting it on the counter beside them. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. “You’re thinking too much. Let yourself actually write it before you tear it to shreds. Besides, that’s what I’m here for. How am I supposed to tell you that it sucks if you’re already doing that?” He teased. 

 

“Wow, I feel so special. Personalized insults, and a hug all in one day? Someone is feeling generous.” She replied. 

 

He pulled out of the hug and glared at her playfully. “You know I don’t do those things for just anyone.”

 

“I’m so honored, truly. But seriously, what if I just quit while I’m ahead, and live the rest of my life out as a cat lady?”

 

“One of these days, I’m convinced you’re going to stop selling yourself short. Hiding all of that talent away from the world is just selfish really.” He said, continuing to tease her. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Well, we could always binge watch Chuck again-”

 

“Always a solid option.” 

 

“...or, we could go to sTEAp and people watch.”

 

“Man, why do you always make this so difficult?” He took a few seconds to consider the options before replying. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We’ll go to sTEAp to people watch for a while, get some tea, and that way you can see that barista guy you pretend you’re not into, and then we’ll come back here and stay up way too late rooting for Chuck and Sarah.”

 

“See, this is why we’re friends. Let me grab my shoes.”

 

\--------------

 

Tori knew that they only came to this place for tea because Taran knew it was her favorite. His distaste for the place was written all over his place as soon as they walked through the door. 

The barista nodded at them and rang in their orders without having to ask, and they grabbed their usual table near all of the giant windows at the front of the store. 

 

“Do you seriously have an interest in guys like that? Because if you do, I understand even less about you than I thought.” Taran stated, glancing towards the counter in the middle of the shop. 

 

Tori followed his gaze and shrugged. “I think he’s cute, but I know nothing about him. I don’t really think it’s fair to say that I have an interest in him at this point.”

 

“I know just by looking at him that you can do better than that.” He replied. “A lot better.”

 

“You can’t possibly know that just by looking at him.” She challenged, lifting the mug in her hands up to her mouth. 

 

“He’s covered in tattoos, his hair almost goes down to his shoulders, he clearly cares too much about the clothes he wears, and his music taste is awful.” 

 

Tori laughed as she put her mug back down on the table. “First of all, I have tattoos, and there’s no way you can say he’s  _ covered  _ in them. Secondly, he has great hair and clearly puts effort into getting ready in the morning, which I really do not see as a bad thing, and lastly, how could you possibly know that?”

 

“This is an independent tea shop, and he’s the only one working. It’s obviously music that he chose to put on.” Taran replied. 

 

Tori rolled her eyes. “Are you ready to go binge watch or do you want to continue sitting here criticizing me for my taste in men?”

 

“Are we going to sit here and pretend that I don’t know who you actually have a crush on?”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Tori said, hoping that her face wasn’t turning as red as it felt. 

 

“As much enjoyment as I’m getting out of this, I’ll pretend like I believe you, for now.” He replied, standing and motioning for her to follow. “Let’s get out of here. This music is starting to give me a headache.”

 

She stood up, elbowing him playfully as she made her way to the door. 

 

\---------

 As soon as Tori got home that night, she immediately sat down to write.

 

By the time Nora got home two hours later, she had barely written a page. 

 

 "T!", Nora greeted excitedly. "How was your day?!" 

 

“It was good, got to spend some time with Taran."

 

“Ooh, are you working on your book?”, Nora asked, plopping down on the couch next to her. 

 

“Well, I’ve been trying to. Every time I sit down to actually write it, I just come up blank. For some reason, something just feels like it’s missing.” She replied, stirring her tea with her finger. 

 

“Try not to overthink it. I know that you stress yourself out when you feel like you have writer’s block.”

 

She smiled, laying her head on her roommate’s shoulder. “I know. It’s dumb, but it’s just part of the process at this point. Y’know, the struggling artist and all that.”

 

Nora laughed, resting her head on top of Tori’s. “Well, I’m excited to read it. I know that you’re going to finish it and it’s going to be amazing.”

 

“Have I ever told you that you’re the most encouraging person I’ve ever met? Because you are literally so supportive of anything that everyone wants to do.”

 

“Yeah… I should probably work on that. Sometimes it’s not the greatest.”

 

They both laughed and shifted so that they were sitting facing each other. 

 

“As much as I’d like to stay up and hang out, I have to open tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep.”

 

They said their goodnights and Tori turned back to the laptop sitting in front of her. She placed her fingers on the keyboard, relishing in the feeling of the plastic against her skin. 

 

Her phone vibrated on the table next to her, pulling her out of the focus she was attempting to create. 

 

_ ‘1 new text message’ _

 

She picked up her phone, smiling when she realized it was from Taran. 

 

_ You writing, loser? :p  _

 

He was the only person she personally knew that was into writing the way that she was, and he constantly gave her crap about how long it took her to finish anything. 

 

_ Trying to. It’s going about as well as it usually does.  _

 

She hit send and set her phone back down. 

 

Tori had been working on this book for the better part of a year, and all she needed was the ending. She promised herself that out of all the ideas in her head, she had to finish at least one of them in her lifetime. It was proving to be a constant struggle. Her phone buzzed beside her. 

 

_ So… you’ve spent an hour staring at your computer, and have written one sentence?  _

 

She couldn’t help but smile at his response. Taran knew her far too well. 

 

_ Something like that.  _

 

Tori closed her laptop screen and decided to call it a night. 

 

\---------------------

 

“You’re finally so close to actually finishing one of your books. I would say that I’m proud of you, but, gross.” Taran said.

Tori playfully elbowed him in the side. “Oh shut up, you know you love me. And it’s not like I don’t want to finish it… I just, don’t know how to turn my vision for the ending into actual words.”

 

“Wow, you almost sound like a writer or something”, he said sarcastically, standing from the bench they were both sitting on. He stretched his arms above his head and motioned for her to stand. 

 

She followed suit and they began walking back towards campus. 

 

“Y’know, I just don’t understand why people don’t want to come to you for advice on their pieces anymore…”

 

“Ouch, you’re really hitting where it hurts today.”

 

“Someone has to be able to keep up with you. It isn’t a task for your everyday ordinary human.” Tori replied. “What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Other than bugging you?” Taran asked. 

 

“Well, I mean that’s a given. Didn’t think we needed to clarify that.”

 

“I was going to try and get some writing done myself, but we’ll see how that goes.” 

 

“Want to meet up at the coffee shop on San Francisco later? Bother each other into actually getting some writing done?” Tori suggested. 

 

“You know that I detest coffee, and having to be around people.” Taran replied.

 

“So… I’ll see you at six then?” she said with a smile.

 

“You know I’ll be there.” he replied, as if it physically pained him to agree to such a meeting. 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Have fun at work, and I’ll see you later.” 

 

He smiled and shook his head. “See you later, dork. Get to class.”

 

She watched him turn and walk towards his car before turning the opposite direction towards the student union. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major work in progress, but I always appreciate feedback!


End file.
